


Our Mistletoe

by youngdemigods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I have no regrets, I keep writing about these two dorks and their fluff, M/M, pjosecretsanta2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngdemigods/pseuds/youngdemigods
Summary: The boy guessed that there was only an hour or so left until the new year came, and he had decided to spend it looking at the snowflakes fall while enjoying the cold winter. He could hear his friends laughing somewhere along the shore and Nico momentarily wondered if they had noticed he was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoCeras](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NekoCeras).



> So this is my pjosecretsanta2016 entry for [NekoCeras](http://nekoceras.tumblr.com) On tumblr.  
> I know I made you wait long for it but its finally here! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to [pjosecretsanta2016](http://pjosecretsanta.tumblr.com) for letting me participate in the gift exchange.
> 
> Enjoy❤️

### Our Mistletoe

The white-coated roof of Cabin Thirteen was quieter than usual, Nico noted as he appeared on it to admire the beauty of Long Island Sound at night, despite all the noise coming from the beach where everyone else was. He stood there, smiling slowly at the way his feet crunched the snow building up. 

He was glad for the peaceful environment the roof offered him. He did not think he could spend another minute with Percy and Jason singing outdated christmas carols and cheesy pop songs to the top of their lungs. 

When Hazel had dragged him to the Camp Half-Blood's New Year's party against his will, Nico had not expected much. Not many campers stayed during this time of the year at camp. However, he had not expected this many people. Both camps were celebrating together, and it was just a little too much for the son of Hades. His sister insisted that he would be fine, but an hour into the party already had him suffocating. People kept coming at him, talking about controversial things he didn't really care about. 

Nico waited so long to finally slip away. 

The boy guessed that there was only an hour or so left until the new year came, and he had decided to spend it looking at the snowflakes fall while enjoying the cold winter. He could hear his friends laughing somewhere along the shore and Nico momentarily wondered if they had noticed that he was gone. 

He sighed and sat down on the cold roof, taking out his old pocket watch to check the time. The gold glinted softly with the moonlight and the boy couldn't help smiling. The pocket watch had been Will's Christmas present for Nico. During one of their dates to the city, Nico had found his way into the antique shop were he first saw the watch two months ago. 

*****

_He was not sure what made him go inside this particular store, but Nico felt the need to walk around and investigate the trinkets and artifacts that laid on the old shelves of the antique shop._

 _Will followed behind the other, smiling softly at his boyfriend's antics. They had planned (more like Will had) the whole evening from their departure from CHB until their return, but a few exceptions could always fit into the schedule._

 _

Nico searched the store for something that might pick his interest, and even thought everything he found seemed interesting, nothing called to him. Nothing, that is, until he saw the golden pocket watch hanging from one of the shelves. 

The son of Hades stopped on his track to stare at its delicate design as it curved around. It looked oddly familiar. He took the watch and opened it, running his finger along the side. 

"Found something interesting?" Will asked by his side, sounding amused. Nico had gotten so distracted by it that he completely forgot about the other. 

Nico shut the watch and placed it back, "Just an old watch," he replied, turning around to smile at the other, "Let's get going, Im craving McDonalds." 

"McDonalds? That's not very healthy." 

"Don't tell me what to eat, Solace."

_

*****

In the end, the clock turned out to come from Nico's Mother's side of the family. He had treasured the pocket watch even more after those news. 

He leaned back as he pulled it open to a picture of him and Will during their first date. Will was smiling at the camera with a face-splitting grin, his blond hair a mess due to the wind that day. Nico sat next to him, looking mildly annoyed by the whole ordeal, but the small smile on his lips and the slight tint of his cheeks told another story. The boy smiled at the memory and finally glanced at the time. 

_**11:43 p.m.**_

"Midnight is closer than I initially thought," Nico murmured to himself, sitting back up to shake off the snow that stuck to his clothes. 

"I mean, that's part of the reason of why I gave you that watch," A new, yet very familiar voice said as footsteps echoed behind him. 

Nico rolled his eyes, "I'm not always late." 

"I beg to differ." 

The son of Hades huffed and closed the watch while Will stopped by his side. He seemed reluctant to sit. 

"What is it, Solace? It's just snow." 

"Very cold snow that will freeze my butt." 

"You're going to be fine, Will." 

"I highly doubt that." 

"Could you just sit down?" 

Nico looked up at Will and the boy sighed. His shiny blond hair was covered in tiny snowflakes and his blue eyes seemed bright. He was wearing a beige colored coat and Nico noticed he was holding a neatly-folded, blue blanket in his hands. 

_**11:49 p.m.**_

The son of Hades continued to look at his boyfriend until the blond finally gave up and sat down on the snow, next to Nico. He opened the blanket and draped it around the two of them. The action caused Nico to shift closer to the son of Apollo and rest his head on his shoulder. 

"See? This is much better already," he said, to what Will only grumbled. 

Nico shook his head slightly in amusement and then decided to silently admire the stars while he fidgeted with his watch. Will stayed equally silent for another few minutes, slowly sliding his hand into Nico's and intertwining them. 

_**11:54 p.m.**_

The laughter and the music became louder as more and more campers got ready to receive the new year to come. Nico imagined their friends forming a small group to welcome the year and only now noticing that him and Will were gone. The boy in question took that moment to clear his throat and get Nico's attention. 

Nico raised an eyebrow. 

Will turned to him, "Kiss me." 

_**11:58 p.m.**_

Nico blinked, taken a back by his bluntness, "Excuse me?" 

Will smiled, "It's a New Year's Eve tradition, you have to kiss someone at midnight." 

"That's a dumb tradition," he said, shrugging, "I need a better reason." 

Will hummed, "Okay, how about a mistletoe?" 

"A mistletoe? Christmas was a week ago, Will," Nico said, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Actually," Will said, "Mistletoes are used during all December, and it's technically still December." 

Nico eyed his boyfriend. He had to give him credit for his effort in getting Nico to kiss him. The black haired boy turned back to the beach, were the silhouettes of campers walked and ran about. 

"Solace, we don't even have a mistletoe." 

_**11:59 p.m.**_

Will huffed and before Nico knew it, his pocket watch was no longer in his hand but in Will's. The blond took the watch by its chain and hung it between down. Nico stared at him for a few seconds before he bursted out laughing. 

"Are you serious?" He asked, doing his best to contain his laughter. 

Will grinned, "Very." 

At the beach, the campers chanted in a chorus as the countdown started. Fireworks were prepared and ready to be fired, friends and couple huddled together. 

_**10**_

"My pocket watch can't be our mistletoe." 

_**9**_

"It sure can. It's special for the both of us, isn't it?" 

_**8**_

"You're a huge nerd you know that?" 

_**7**_

"And you're a dork. What's your point?" 

_**6**_

Nico rolled his eyes, "Why am I even in a relationship with you?" 

_**5**_

"Because of my dashing looks and personality?" 

_**4**_

"I took pity on you." 

_**3**_

"Ouch, that hurts." 

_**2**_

"Shut up and kiss me, Solace." 

_**1**_

Will grinned and gladly complied by pulling Nico into a kiss, ignoring the cheers coming from all over the camp around them. They kissed like it was just the two of them in the entire world, pouring all their love for each other into it, and maybe, if they had been paying more attention, the two would have noticed their friends on the ground taking pictures of them. 

Then again, Nico was too happy to care.

_**12:00 p.m.** _


End file.
